narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Bukijutsu
are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice.Naruto chapter 221, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 223, page 17''Naruto'' episode 216 Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects, such as the flail used in conjunction with the Infinite Armour,Naruto episode 218 Kakashi Hatake's use of lightning-infused kunai,Naruto chapter 595, page 17 Asuma Sarutobi's use of wind-infused chakra knives for close-range combat, and Danzō Shimura's wind-infused weapons. Kosuke Maruboshi's Leaf-Style Willow technique combines kenjutsu with Genjutsu. Orochimaru was also able to effectively combine the sight-impairing effects of the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique with shuriken to increase the likelihood of hitting his intended target. In addition to this, fūinjutsu are often used in conjunction with bukijutsu, as it provides a quick and easy means of transporting and using weapons. Because of this versatility, bukijutsu is employed in a vast array of ninja techniques. Bukijutsu, in some form, is used by almost all shinobi. Tenten is a notable user of bukijutsu, as are the Gold and Silver Brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, who were well known for their usage of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. In bukijutsu, weapons can also be combined with mechanisms to aid in missions and combat. In the anime, Seimei, the Takumi Village founder, was also considered a very powerful bukijutsu maker and user. Types of Bukijutsu Bōjutsu are techniques that involve the use of staffs for close-range fighting. The most notable user of such techniques was none other than the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. By using his technique to transform the Monkey King, Enma into a large staff, Hiruzen could use this art, which he was particularly skilled in, shown in his match against Orochimaru. With his staff techniques, he was even able to break the Wood Release of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Kayakujutsu are techniques that involve the use of explosives. A common variation of kayakujutsu is the usage of explosive tags. Often shinobi will attach these detonating tags to their weapons (usually a kunai) in order to make them deadlier. Hanzō, in particular, combines explosive tags into his Fire Release, creating a deadly technique which, even when avoided, can cause permanent damage, as it did to Nagato's legs. Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Kusarigamajutsu is a rarely used form of bukijutsu which uses the kusarigama. A notable user of this art is Hanzō, who took on the sword master, Mifune, with this technique. Hanzō was noted to use an unorthodox method, swinging the sickle with the chain rather than the weighted end, as is the most common and effective manner of using kusarigamajutsu. Hanzō also poisoned the sickle of his kusarigama, making it much more lethal to the point where even a single blow could decide a fight. Tenten has also displayed competence with this unique form of weapons technique and Jiga was also proficient with a kusarigama combining this skill with his Magnet Ninja Art. Kyūjutsu , another technique rarely seen in the ninja world, is one where the user will utilise a bow and arrow to attack targets from long-range. The most notable user of this art is Sasuke Uchiha, who was taught archery from a young age.Naruto chapter 580, page 10 In the present day, however, he mainly uses archery through his Susanoo technique. Archery seems to require a great deal of precision and aim. Kidōmaru, while using his Cursed Seal Level 2, uses his Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, a type of kyūjutsu. He was skilled enough with it to leave Neji Hyūga, a master of the Byakugan, near-death. Tessenjutsu , is the martial art of the Japanese war fan. It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, and has been seen being used predominately by Madara Uchiha of Konohagakure who wields a gunbai and Temari of Sunagakure who wields a Giant Folding Fan. They are extremely durable and as weapons, are not made out of materials that a normal fan would be, thus, their use can applied in various manners ranging from long to short-ranged attacks. It would appear that tessenjutsu is commonly taught within Sunagakure as seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Other Uses technique.]] Outside of the traditional techniques of bukijutsu, shinobi have come up with other methods to employ ninja tools. Might Guy, for example is extraordinarily skilful with his Sōshūga, being able to effectively employ it against Obito Uchiha during the Fourth Shinobi World War. His use of this weapon is particularly unique in that he could use them to fight Kisame who was using Samehada, a sword.Naruto chapter 258, pages 4, 8 Other shinobi, such as Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, base their fighting style around the utilization of their weapon's special abilities. For example, Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribōchō can regenerate by using the blood of those it has slain. Therefore, Zabuza makes every effort to cut his foes and draw blood. in conjunction.]] Madara Uchiha also utilized unique forms of bukijutsu, employing a kama during his fight with Hashirama Senju, and both he and Obito Uchiha can utilise gunbai in close-range combat. Madara himself incorporates his gunbai with his ninjutsu techniques while Obito, on the other hand, uses it in an unorthodox fashion as a flail and a defence mechanism, using it to block Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan and Guy's Sōshūga. Obito will also use shurikenjutsu combined with his Kamui technique, allowing him to eject several large shuriken, without warning, to defeat his foes. He has also been shown using shuriken as melee weapons, which is unique to him.Naruto chapter 608, page 14 Bukijutsu is also employed in certain kekkei genkai. Toroi, of Kumogakure, would use his Magnet Release kekkei genkai to magnetize his large, specialized shuriken, causing the struck target to become magnetized. One hit to the body will cause a magnetic field within the said body, making it an easy target for any further magnetized weapons to be drawn to it. However, each time the magnetism is transferred, it weakens. Additionally, the Mangekyō Sharingan technique of the Uchiha Clan, Susanoo, will manifest unique spirit weapons when mature enough. Bukijutsu is also employed in Minato Namikaze's Space–Time Ninjutsu, making use of specialized kunai to allow him to move around using the technique, or to change the course of an opponent's technique. In the anime, Seimei, the founder of the Takumi Village, created four unique weapons which, when used together, were considered by the village to be the "Ultimate Weapon". These were the Garian Sword, the Infinite Armour, the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, and an unnamed longsword. When used together, Seimei was able to fight on par with Gaara, who was the jinchūriki of Shukaku at the time. Puppetry Manipulated Tools Tenten's fighting style is completely reliant on her own unique applications of bukijutsu. Because of her skill with fūinjutsu, she seals her weapons into an assortment of scrolls, allowing her to perform various techniques unique to herself. For example, she can toss her larger scrolls into the air, causing the tools sealed within to rain down on her target. In the anime, her Twin Rising Dragons technique allows her to assault her foe with an endless barrage of ninja tools. She can also use this style of fighting as a defence mechanism should the situation call for it. Trivia * Whilst the term 'bukijutsu' itself has not actually been used in the series, the use of weapons has been seen throughout the franchise. * The Kōga-ryū, a historical school of ninjutsu located in the region of Kōka, taught , with several sub-groups, such as kenjutsu (sword techniques), bōjutsu (long staff techniques), and kyūjutsu (archery). * Though he is not a noted bukijutsu user, in the OVA of the fight between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, on the game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Hashirama can be seen summoning a vast amount of swords and other ninja tools from one of his giant scrolls. See Also * Bukijutsu References Category:Jutsu Type